The Rue
by asm13
Summary: In a dystopian society, where 17 year olds have to compete against each other to survive, but are forcefully paired with a mate, how will Clary and Jace survive?
1. Chapter 1

Side Note: Someone told me this sounded like the Hunger Games, this is story is not going to be the Hunger Games. This is simply my version of a dystopian society world, and how the elites, and mates would have been selected.

Jace's Point of View:

The first day of The Rue Ceremony was today, people who were 17 years old, were selected to compete in the bloodshed, to satisfy our "human needs" – at least that is what the government claimed. The ceremony was a two-weeklong event, in which the entire civilization was required to participate. Bids could be placed, campaigns were made and money was wasted. The wealthy bathed in the luxuries of society, and the poor continued to drown in misery. Although my family was considered upper class, I felt myself being enveloped by dread increasingly. Day one of The Rue was selection day. Each of the seven city-states produced two champions, to compete, a boy and a girl, it was considered an honor to be selected, however this ceremony was not for the weak- physically or mentally. Your family could pay to have your entered multiple rimes, to bring more glory to your family's name. The remaining 6 days of the week were dedicated to the government's people making you "beautiful," testing your endurance, training, and forcing the regular luxuries of the government onto the champions. Week 2 was when The Rue officially started. Girls competed against other girls, and boys against boys, on the last three days, whoever survived, male or female were put against each other. The events of the ceremony were always a "surprise" however; everyone knew it was going to be brutal. On the very last day, the Creator- the person who controls, and creates that year's game pairs each one of the remaining girls and boys, and they battle, until the last couple is standing. This is how they created the perfect mate, and the elites of the society. If you won The Rue, you were wealthy, noble, but also in severe danger.

Soft light flowed through my bedroom window. Max, my tiny 9-year-old brother stirred next to me, as I quietly tried to roll out of bed. Me feet touched the worn wood of our manor's floors, and I shifted forward out of bad.

"Please don't go," Max, whispered, in his childlike voice. I could practically hear the desperation and sadness.

"Max, it's going to be okay, I promise. I will not be selected." Although it was an honor to compete, my parents did not pay to put my name in the raffle multiple times. When I asked why, my mother told me she was too afraid to lose me.

Max's lip was trembling fiercely. His round eyes widened, and tears threatened to spill over. I kissed his head, and ruffled his blonde curly mop, similar to the curls, found on my golden blonde head. I left him in my bed, where he came when he had nightmares, and locked my self in the en-suite.

 _Deep breaths,_ I told my self, as I turned the water on scalding, and stepped into the shower water. To be honest, I was terrified. I am 17 for god sakes! I am not ready for a mate, and I am definitely not ready to kill people. If I do win, I will be a murderer, I will be stuck with my "mate" forever and I do not know what I will become.

After my shower, I quickly put on my gear. All people who had the chance to compete were required to wear the gear they provided, for the first day of The Rue Ceremony. I slipped into; a slick black fitted shirt, very tight black pants, a small backpack and boots. _I looked badass!_ After low-key checking myself out, I went down stairs, where my parents were seated in front of the large projector, waiting for the announcement of each of the champions for the seven city-states. The countdown of the names began; I was in section 7, the last city-state. The suspense was setting me on edge.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: The random names, are people that I made up, and are not from The Mortal Instruments series. Also, heads up, Jonathon is not malicious in this story.

Jace's POV:

 _Section 7,_ flashed upon the screen, and I awaited my fate. My hands trembled, and sweat coated my palms, Max clung to my side, and my parents held their breaths. The announcer spoke,

"The female candidate from section 7 is, Jamie Seas,"

The screen quickly passed to a view of The Seas' family room, in which the wealthy family was cheering fro their daughter. Jamie smiled, thanked the capital, and promised her victory. Our projector panned back to the capital, where the announcer prepared the drawing of the male candidate,

"This years' male candidate, from section 7 is Jonathon Morgenstern."

Once again the camera flashed to that family's home, but unlike the Seas family, the very poor Morgenstern family sat grieving. I felt guilty for them, not only was their eldest boy selected, but they have recently experienced financial problems, and the death of their father. The capital announcer quickly was brought back to the screen, muttering things like,

"Disgrace," "shouldn't have been selected." The announcer soon recovered, and prepared himself for the closing announcements of the night,

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special announcement for everyone tonight, this year's annual Rue will be slightly different. As you know, our elite's population is slowly declining. Because of this decline, our very own elites are dyeing out," I rolled my eyes at the announcers' greediness, in which many people of the capital shared, "To aid in controlling this problem we will requiring another set of candidates, for this year's Rue. We will start backward, from section 7"

The announcer took a deep breath, and said, "The female candidate from section 7 is Clarissa Morgenstern, and the male is, Jace Herondale."

Almost immediately, capital people burst through our door, and I was escorted to an unmarked sleek vehicle. Once inside, I was greeted with the faces of the Morgenstern twins, and Jamie Seas. Clarissa and Jonathon Morgenstern were pale, and their faces void of emotion, their hands were intertwined, and occasionally a tear leaked from Clarissa's face. Jamie was the opposite. She sat gleaming proudly, and smirking at the twins. Irritated with Jamie's behavior, I ignored her, and attempted to relax, preparing myself for the capitals tortuous primping for The Rue.


End file.
